I love you, Idiot
by Quietjay21
Summary: What happens when Sasuke and Naruto are training alone? SasuNaru


This is my fist attempt at writing yaoi so please review and tell me what you think.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Sasuke.**

It has been a few months since the rookie nine became genin. After a "incident" that had happened in the academy, the young Uchiha came out of the closet, leaving many girls crying at the loss of their heartthrob. The reason he came out was because of a certain blonde who he had the "incident" with and started to fall for him.

Currently, the two said ninja were training together because even though they are rivals, they are still best friends.

"So Sasuke, why are we training together?" the young fox boy asked causing the young Uchiha to roll his eyes.

"Because I needed someone to spar with and you're the only one I want to train with" the said boy replied while thinking about how he could have fallen for his knucklehead of a best friend.

Unfortunately, he found many reasons why he loved him. One was that he was strong and second was that his blue eyes were dazzling. Lastly, were the blonde's lips, his secret obsession. Ever since they kissed Sasuke has been dreaming about having those lips against his again. The only issue with this is that Naruto was known to be straight. So that little fact crushed all of the blackette's dreams about feeling those lips again.

"SASUKE" Naruto yelled in the said boy's ear causing the young Uchiha to jump then glare at the blonde.

"What in the hell was that for?" the sharingan user asked his friend who glared back and then shook his head, his lips releasing a sigh.

"You spaced out on me and I was just wondering if you were okay" the fox boy said simply causing the blackette to feel guilty for snapping and glaring at the boy.

"Sorry, I just got distracted by something, now let's continue" Sasuke said mentally cursing himself for losing focus. How was he going to kill Itachi if his petty emotions got in the way and caused him to space out. Simple, he wasn't because if this was a real battle then he would be dead right now, end of story.

"If you're sure you're okay" the blonde said hesitantly, still worried about his friend but let his worry disappear from his face when he saw the Uchiha nod.

A second later they charged at each other, kunai out. Right at the last second Sasuke jumped to the right as he kept charging resulting in him pinning down the fox boy. Naruto looked up at the blackette, who was straddling him, with a blush painted on his cheeks.

"Hey, Naruto?" Sasuke asked after he rolled off the blonde and laid next to him, staring up at the sky.

"Yeah?" the said boy replied watching the orange-pink tinted clouds pass by overhead. The sun was starting to set so they were going to have to leave soon and Naruto could feel his stomach starting to churn, waiting for food.

"Are you straight?" Sasuke asked causing the blonde to blush again and look over at the blackette.

"No" he replied quietly but the Uchiha heard him and he looked over at the blonde, eyes portraying hurt.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Sasuke asked hoping that the hurt that was shown in his eyes did not lace itself within his voice.

"I didn't because I thought it would strain our friendship, I don't want to lose you" Naruto said looking away from the Uchiha but looked back when he heard chuckling.

"What's so funny?" Naruto growling as he glared at the sharingan user who sat up and the blonde followed his lead.

"You're such an idiot" he scoffed at the blonde. "If anything it would make our friendship stronger" he finished causing the blonde to look at him with a shimmer of hope. Why? Because Naruto finally figured out his feelings for the young Uchiha, the reason why he's gay.

"That's good. I don't want to lose you because—" the blonde said as he started rambling on about stuff the blackette really didn't care about and smirked as an idea popped into his head. Sasuke pulled Naruto toward him into a kiss causing the blonde to shut up out of shock.

"You talk too much" the blackette said pulling away from the star struck blonde smirking.

"What? Why?" Naruto asked confused as to why the young Uchiha kissed him.

"Because" he started leaning toward the blonde as their faces became dangerously close again and Sasuke put his lips to the blonde's ear. "I love you, Idiot" the blackette whispered into the blonde's ear.


End file.
